Life As It Was Meant To Be
by Tyler'sPrincess
Summary: Liz Parker has more than a few secrets of her own. When life gets more than a little crazy. She turns to the only people she can for help. Once she heals from events in season 1 she returns determined not to get drug back into the alien abyss. As the events of season 2 unfold how do our favorite boys from the Covenant respond to what happens? I own nothing. Please, don't sue.
1. Prolougue

It hit him like a ton of bricks being heaped on his chest. He could feel the oppression, overwhelming pain and hopelessness of getting out from under it. However, he also knew that these emotions were not his own. The signature was female. They belonged to her. The cousins had always had a connection. It allowed them to sense each other's emotions and frequently communicate without words when near enough. It was trade mark that came with sharing blood and sharing a secret bound in ritual and secrecy.

Caleb just hoped that the cause of these emotions was not the same. He felt that after what happened last year Liz had more than paid her debt. She had helped, supported, been used and belittled by the aliens. The final straw though for Liz had been the destiny message the aliens had received from their home world. After that Liz had walked away. In spite of her upbringing Liz's father's side of the family had contributed a bit of a romantic side to her. Which meant that despite the Danvers tendency toward questioning everything and challenging everything. She believed in things like soulmates and Max had convinced her that they were exactly that. Caleb on the other hand had his doubts about that one all along. However, that was proven wrong over and over again. So, Liz had left that day.

What most people did not know was that Liz Parker had not gone to Florida this last summer. She had fled to Ipswich, Massachusetts. The Aunt whose home she had gone to was Evelyn Danvers. In doing this she come under the protection of the covenant. This was her right as a member of the Danvers family and someone Caleb cared about dearly. Liz family made the trip frequently, but covertly. So, it was no surprise to Caleb and Evelyn when Liz called and told them that she was coming and would be in Salem in the morning.

Most people paid little attention to Nancy Parker and she preferred it that way. It made it easier for her to hide and therefore keep her secret. So, few people knew Nancy's history. If they did they would have realized that prior to marrying Jeff Parker, she had been Nancy Danvers. Nancy was the spoiled only daughter. The little sister of William Danvers III. People only paid attention there to the fact that Liz's last name was Parker. It was an established family name there. So when Liz told tourist that only the last four generations of her family had come from Roswell, she was lying, but not at the same time.

None of them really know why but Nancy and Liz also have the power. That is what had Caleb so worried right now. Liz was freakishly controlled with her powers. Like him she doesn't like to use for fun or anything really. It helped keep the secret and guarded against addiction. However, when Liz's emotions got involved there was no telling what might happen. That was what worried him the most right now.

It was actually surprising to him the aliens had not figured out that Liz wasn't exactly normal herself. After all it was with little hesitation and minimal damage that Liz had gone to Eagle Rock, and helped them in all of the ensuing madness. Liz had used that day to help with getting Max out of there. Apparently though, none of the aliens had noticed that her chocolate brown eyes had been coffee black. Using that much had left her weak for a few days and sweating profusely. Caleb had been upset about that but the boys understood her sense of duty. After all the idiot thought that he saved her. That brought a soft chuckle to his lips. None of them could be killed by human error and man-made idiocy.

So, Caleb Danvers did the only thing that he could do. He bought an emergency ticket to the airport nearest Roswell, New Mexico. Then quickly began packing essentials. On his way to the airport he sent a text to his three best friends: Pougue, Reid and Tyler. He needed them to know that he was going and that he'd be back with Liz.

*Flashback

Once he had picked Liz up at the airport Caleb had known that he had his work cut out for him. The bastard had really done a number on her. He knew that the first thing that he needed for her to see was that Max was not worth it. So over that first week he had insured that it was just him, Liz, and his mother at the manor. They had discussed everything that happened in minute detail. It was rough for Caleb to hear but he needed to have her say it out loud. Both to help him formulate a game plan, and help Liz hear the incongruity of everything. It worked and Liz realized then that she had done her part and now needed to stay out of the alien mess.

Next, they needed her self-confidence brought back to the forefront. He knew that Liz was used to waiting on people, not being waited on. However, his mother said that she needed to start looking like a Danvers. So, he called Kate and asked her to handle the shopping, and the salon appointments, etc. Kate was Pougue's girlfriend and she would be better at that than he would. He groaned though when Kate commandeered the guys into drive and carry bags. Liz's own super-natural beauty came to the forefront by the time they were finished. Before, they returned Liz stood in a blue bodycon dress and nude peeptoe heels. Her hair had been neatly cut in layers that framed her face and light red highlights put in her hair.

His friends all had stared back at her stunned. Reid and Tyler's jaws practically collecting dust off of the floor. Interestingly it was the shy, youngest son who broke the stunned silence. "You look hot." This coming from Tyler was new. However, not completely unexpected by Caleb.

After that they made sure that Liz went with them to every conceivable social event. It only took one trip to Nicky's to realize that every guy in town now had their eyes on her. They had been going to take their usual seats when Aaron Abbot had dared to put his hand on Liz's arm. Liz had tried to get away, but couldn't not unless she used. So, it was good that Tyler coming up behind yanked Aaron's arm off of Liz. "She's with us Abbot. So, I suggest that you leave her alone." The usual posturing ensued. Abbot stating, "I don't see a ring on her Sims. So, she's free to see whoever and talk to whoever." That brought the rest of us over. Unfortunately, it had not been just the sons attention that moved to the confrontation. Nicky came over with his baseball bat, "Take it outside ladies." That brought an abrupt ending to their night. After that the sons made sure that one of them was directly with Liz when they went out. At the end of the summer beach party Caleb remembered Tyler putting his arm around Liz's shoulder as they'd entered the party in a way that only they could. It was clear that Liz was spoken for at least for the night.

They had all gone to see Liz off commandeering Tyler's Hummer in the process. They had each taken their turn making sure that Liz knew that if this year was just as bad then she should come back, and finish at Spenser Academy. Then, she would join them at Harvard. After that they each gave her a hug goodbye. He had watched as Reid gave Liz a pair of black cashmere fingerless gloves after giving her a hug. The one that stunned him though was Tyler. The youngest was the last to come up and hug her. Afterwards, Tyler had pulled out a small, light blue box. This told everyone that the youngest son meant business. He asked Liz to open it on the plane, and to promise not to ever take it off. Liz had smiled and said, "I promise."

Caleb knew that since then Tyler and his cousin had been in daily communication. He knew this from Tyler and his own regular communication with Liz. In the box had been a simple silver locket from Tiffany's engraved with "I love you always." Growing up he'd frequently seen Tyler looking softly at the latest picture Aunt Nancy had sent of Liz. The youngest had never pursued a girl, and when asked by Reid, "Baby boy way don't you ever ask a girl to a dance or Nicky's?" Tyler's reply had been, "I just have no interest in social climbers and gold-diggers. When I pursue someone I would want to be able to do so as an equal."

*end of flash back*

Caleb shook himself back to reality. At the time he hadn't really thought that Tyler's hope was realistic. However, he'd held to it, and done just that. When he did decide to pursue someone it was one of their own. Born a Danvers Liz shared his secret so there was no awkwardness there. It also made Liz his equal in social standing. Although, her parents lived simply, she was by no means a pauper with an inheritance that was equal to Caleb's own. He'd have to talk with those two later.

Caleb sighed as he paid the atrocious cab fare and walked into his Aunt and Uncle's Café. He loved his family, but could not keep from thinking that the theme was a little outrageous. As he entered he noted the aliens in their normal booth, and made his way to the backroom and the steps leading to the Parker's apartment over the café. He felt Max's eyes follow him and knew he would soon be followed. So, it was with his normal, athletic stride that he used his key, and let himself in. He made his way back to where he knew his cousin lay collapsed on the floor of her room.

Neither cousin caring that Max had now followed the oldest, as Caleb focused on caring for his cousin.

A/n: Please Read and Review! This is my first attempt at writing in a while. Thanks!


	2. The Full Storry

When Liz woke up the next morning she felt a little stronger. Rubbing her eyes she went into her bathroom to clean up. The steam and sweet smell of vanilla shampoo helped to invigorate her senses. Working the matching conditioner into her hair she let it do its work as she washed and rinsed. Towel drying she walked into her room, and picked out a black wife beater and sweater with a pair of faded jeans, and sneakers. She finished getting ready by creating the smoky eye makeup look that people had become accustom to on her and added a slick of her favorite vanilla mint lip balm from EOS.

Liz slipped downstairs to the café quietly and got two orders of eggs and sausage, a cup of coffee for Caleb, and a green tea for herself. She expertly made her way up to the apartment without spilling a drop and placed the food and drinks on the coffee table and shook Caleb awake. Her cousin, rubbed his sleepy eyes and smiled at seeing Liz up. She didn't need to tell him, he could see that her energy and strength was back even if not at one hundred percent.

"The others will be here a little later", Caleb told her. Liz smiled at this and Caleb knew that the idea of having everyone together again gave his cousin some comfort. He knew that they needed to talk to everyone about the events that had occurred over the last few months in Roswell. However, that needed to wait until they were all together. Meanwhile the cousins enjoyed a leisurely breakfast.

Max Evans was not happy. He did not like new people. New people always meant trouble, and this guy was close to Liz and he did not like that one bit. He knew that he needed answers and he knew just the person to go to for them. Pounding on his twin sister's door he yelled, "Isabel come on it's time to go we're late to pick up the others." Isabel Evans stepped out of her room looking perfect as always. She never settled for less.

Once they picked up their friends they took their usual seats in the Crash Down Café. Max's eyes immediately went to Maria, Liz's remaining best friend. Max wanted answers and immediately laid into her, "Who is the tall, dark-haired guy who's with Liz?" Maria worried her bottom lip a little a sure sign that she was nervous. Finally she asked, "Built, large shoulders, eyes that match Liz's own?" This response stunned the alien King. It stunned him not only because Maria was obviously not sure about telling Max something, but because she described the guy to perfection. Max sighed, "Yes that's him." Maria laughed at the worried look on Max's face. "Girlfriend that is her cousin Caleb. The one whose mom she stayed with over the summer." Max visibly relaxed so Liz wasn't dating anyone new. He knew that Liz had been hanging out with Maria's cousin Shawn, but the two were only friends. Maria smiled, what Max did not know was that Liz was seeing someone, but it was long distance.

Just as if her thoughts had conjured him Maria watched as a blue-eyed, brunette strolled into the café with his blonde best friend. She smiled knowing who it was. There were things that Maria did not know about the group, but she did know that these were Liz's oldest friends apart from her, and Alex. The thought of their late friend brought tears to her eyes. She knew though that Liz needed them here. That and nothing else could have brought the boys here.

The boys walked in the backroom and disappeared upstairs into the Parker's apartment. Once inside the youngest son kissed Liz softly on the cheek taking a seat by the cousins. "Pouge will be in tonight by dinner", he stated matter a factly. Taking Liz in his arms Tyler held the woman that had held his heart for most of his life, and took in the scent of vanilla and the softness of her cashmere sweater. He knew that he needed to at some point take her out properly, but that would have to wait until they dealt with things here.

Pouge Parry arrived at the café in time to find his friends seated for dinner. After giving their order to Jose, the cook on duty that night they sat for a quiet meal. Once they were finished the group made a hasty exit back to the apartment.

Caleb got right to business, hands raised he called for silence that fell automatically in the room. He looked at his cousin indicated he wanted her to take the floor. Liz rubbed her hands a sure sign that she was nervous. As she began she knew that the boys would be pissed. It was not a good year at all up to this point. She knew that Caleb would not be let the things that happened once she returned lie for long. She also could guess the reactions of the rest. Tyler normally calm and level headed would be ready to kill, backed up and encouraged by his best friend. She looked at her boyfriend and one of her best friends, aside of Maria and the late Alex Whitman.

"I came back and thankfully was able to buy sometime before the aliens knew that I was back. However, Max saw me when I went to my interview with the Congress woman. After that in increments they kind of pushed me back into the abyss. Max stupidly kept pursuing me, like I shouldn't have left him for cheating on me. Then, there was this weird incident with a future version of Max coming and telling me that I needed to make Max fall out of love with me. So, I pretended to sleep with Kyle so he'd leave me alone. I'm not sure what was up with that. However, it was the perfect opportunity to break his heart and make sure that he didn't keep trying to win me back."

This brought a chuckle from the blonde son. "As if that is possible after this last summer", Reid stated. He had seen his best friend stiffen and knew that what Liz was saying was hard on the ego of the sensitive youngest son. Anyhow Liz said, things got weird after that. Their enemies were starting to show up, and since I worked for the congress woman who turned out to be one of them, I got drug along to help with things. Max still didn't accept that things were over, and so I kept having to tell him what he saw. Liz paused giving the others time to process what she had just said.

Then, their enemies came here, we had to deal with them. Then there were these duplicates of them that showed up, and wanted Max to go to some conference in New York. What we did not know was that they were going to try and kill him. Ava one of the dupes stayed here and she apparently figured out or sensed that I'm different. When Isabel couldn't reach Max, she insisted that I could. Next thing that I know Isabel is begging me to help him. That is when you felt me massively use. I had to close my eyes so that they couldn't see my eyes go black, and managed to save him with a power boost from Ava.

Liz paused and took a swig of her water bottle. Finally, she had to deliver the worst of the news. Then, Alex ends up dead in a car crash. No one believes me except maybe Kyle. I think Michael and Isabel are more open to the possibility that he didn't commit suicide, but was killed by one of their enemies. However, Max and Tess, Liz spat the last name, are completely closed off."

When Liz finished the boys were silent. Now they all knew why Caleb had come here. They also knew why he had called them here. Alex Whitman had been one of the few people who had ever been let completely in on the secret. When Liz was thirteen and the boys just fourteen, Alex had seen an emotional Liz destroy her room by using. Thankfully, he was cool and simply given her a hug and offered to help fix her room, while she vented to him all about Pam Troy calling her a freak. After that he had become a friend and confidant of all of the covenant members. They needed to find the truth and take care of Alex's murderer, before they could take Liz home to Ipswich.

The meeting done Tyler nodded his head towards Liz's bedroom. The two linked hands and went to speak more privately. Once inside Tyler asked, "How much did Valenti see?" Liz stared into his blue eyes and knew that he was hurt. Finally, she spoke, "nothing. I had a bra and panty set on and was wearing a robe right up until Max came up. Nothing happened we just talked. Once Max saw what he needed to I was in my robe again and Kyle knows better than to mess with me. He has known that for a while, that I'm not his." Placing a soft kiss on Tyler's lips, she healed his wounded ego knowing that he needed to know her feelings for him. "By the way both of them saw this", she stated pulling the locket out from wear it laid next to her heart. "I never take it off." That brought a smile that could light up all of Roswell to the lips of the youngest. He knew now that Liz really did return his feelings.

The couple sat on Liz's bed for a while just holding each other. Tyler had known Liz most of his life, and had loved her for almost as long. Any news that Liz was seeing someone had been hard for him to hear. Like most members of the covenant he had a protective and territorial side when it came to his girl. Therefore, he got jealous quickly at the idea that anyone else would dare to make a move on his girl. There were also no doubts that he saw Liz as his girl. He hoped that once Liz graduated and they were both at Harvard he could give her his grandmother's ring. "When this is all over I'm going to take you out properly." Liz looked at her boyfriend and smiled. She knew that Tyler wanted to give her the best and actually court her. "That's not necessary you know" she blushed. "I'll be happy for things to be somewhat normal again, and return to Ipswich."

The group retired for bed so they could get an early start the following day, much to the dismay of a certain blonde.

A/n: Please Read and Review! This is my first attempt at writing in a while. Thanks!


	3. Relationships & Lies

Tyler Simms felt the warmth of the New Mexico sun coming through the blinds, and knew it was time to get up. He quickly gathered his things and headed to the adjoining bathroom. He smiled seeing that towels were out for all of them, neatly stacked. Every other one was blue while the others were a soft tan. Getting in he turned on the water as warm as he could stand. He quickly showered first washing with the shampoo he had brought from his swimming bag. He rinsed quickly and washed his body. Wrapping the top towel around him, he walked to the sink. Then, he shaved his face making sure it was perfectly smooth. Rinsing out the sink he made sure it was just as neat as when he went into the bathroom. He went back to his bag and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a white and silver button up. Quickly finishing up, he made sure his hair was gelled neatly in place before going to the café downstairs.

Tyler smiled seeing that the café was empty. He quickly order 4 coffees and a green tea. Michael the cook noticed the new guy and watched him carefully as he paid and then went about making sure each covenant members drink was how they took it. A little bit of cream and two sugars in his own, that was how he liked his coffee. He left Caleb and Liz's drinks alone knowing that both cousins preferred theirs strong and with nothing added. He made sure to put just cream in his roommates. He'd had to fix Reid's coffee to many times when he was nursing hang overs and migraines. So, he knew well the mood they'd all endure if he messed up the blonde son's coffee.

Liz Parker stretched to find that the other side of her bed was empty, but still warm. With that knowledge she rubbed her eyes and went to get ready. This time after her shower, she went and found a cute jean skirt that she had gotten on one of her shopping trips with Kate over the previous summer with a matching panty set and brown tank top. A smile crossed her face at just how perfectly the skirt hit her. It fell just to the midpoint of her thigh.

Just as she got done pulling her hair back in a ballerina bun, she heard a soft knock on her door. Opening it she smiled at Tyler, it was times like this when she could not believe that he was in love with her. She stepped aside her doe eyes watching as he entered the room. He was beautiful by anyone's standards, and he was hers. Tyler blushed as he found his eyes automatically scanning her body from head to toe. He knew that it was best to take it slow since their romantic relationship was somewhat new still, but that didn't stop him from appreciating the beauty of the woman before him. It still took his breath away knowing that she was his. He decided it was best that he leave his daydreams of intimacy for the time being. There would be time enough for that. So, he handed her the cup of green tea that he had brought up from the cafe. "I thought that we'd need some energy before the day gets started", Tyler said. Liz smiled and nodded. "I'd best wake my cousin and the others then", she said.

Liz walked simply into the other room and reached down shaking Caleb awake. He woke up quickly knowing that it was Liz that was trying to wake him up. Coffee is on the table. Caleb looked wearily at it. "Who went and got it?" The question came through loud and clear. Liz smirked knowing well the reason her cousin was hesitant to drink it. "Don't worry Care Bear it was Tyler that got up first so he got it." Her cousin simply nodded and went to drink his coffee. Next, she went to grab Reid's coffee. She knew better than to wake him without his coffee at hand. To say that the blonde was not a morning person was the understatement of the century. She had learned the hard way that it was not in the best interest of anyone to deal with a moody Reid Garwin. So she simply called to her friend letting him know she was there and held the coffee close enough that he could smell it. She smirked when the blonde sat up grabbing the coffee from her before he even opened his eyes. Finally, she went and shook Pouges's shoulder. Only to find that she was pulled down on the floor. Finally, the second eldest son opened his eyes only to register alarm when he saw Liz on the floor next to him. He knew if Caleb didn't ream him for this one Tyler would. Just as that thought crossed his mind and he released her the youngest son walked in. He'd worked carefully to make sure that the ladder had been pulled up and hidden. He was chancing nothing since they would be working to find Alex's killer.

Once everyone had the opportunity to drink their morning beverages they started talking about how they'd tackle this situation. They had decided that the obvious place to start was by getting the information on where Alex had stayed during his trip. That meant that they needed information only available at the school guidance office. Liz and Caleb let out a simultaneous groan knowing that since their line was the strongest and they could communicate telepathically to each other they'd have to use and work together on this project. They had no issue with the working together part. It was the using part that they had an issue with. Their line had always had what you could call an addictive personality. The Danvers's became easily addicted to anything they allowed themselves to indulge in. That went for anything from coffee and alcohol, to the use of their powers.

So, the group of teens finished up getting ready and decided to go and have some fun with the remainder of the day as they need to have the cover of night for what they had planned. It's was the growling of Reid's stomach that reminded the group that they still had not eaten anything since the night before. So, the group headed down to order lunch at the café and maybe go and play some pool at another local joint afterwards.

Max Evan's did not like that Liz's cousin had come to town out of the blue like that. He was really not liking that the two seemed so close. It was almost like the other guy could read her mind and emotions. He walked into the café planning to give the other guy a piece of his mind. However, as he walked in he started to feel sick as he observed a brunette with striking blue eyes who had his arm slung easily around Liz's shoulder. Max walked over and chose to approach the group. He didn't like there were even more new people sitting with Liz. New people meant trouble and it bothered him more than a little that Liz seemed so comfortable with them. "Who are you and what the hell are you doing with my Liz?" The alien King practically spat out the words. This earned him a very calculated look from the brunette who pulled Liz closer to him. However, it was a blonde guy who responded to him. "Who we are and why we're here is none of your business", Reid said. The cocky smirk on his face was one that was familiar to the group at the table. It was a mask that Reid put on when he didn't trust someone. However, only members of the covenant knew that is what it was. The tone though promised pain for alien in front of them. Max however, did not listen.

The alien King stood there defiantly looking at the group. Finally, Liz spoke up, "Max the one on my right is my cousin Caleb, and the rest are close friends of our family." Hearing her cousin clear his throat caused her blanch at her not her not fully truthful response. "She quickly amended her statement, the one on my left is my boyfriend, Tyler Simms." This only served to create a tenser atmosphere. Max was not at all pleased with this bit of news. He had known that Liz was less than receptive to his overtures at the beginning of the school year, but he had never imagined that she had moved on and was already with someone else. He looked up to see the brunette whose electric blue eyes were sizing him up. That was until his attention was demanded by the one he knew to be Liz's cousin.

Caleb could see that this situation had the potential to escalate quickly, and knowing Reid and Tyler it could lead to a fight quickly. So, he decided to address it head on and hopeful prevent things from getting that far. "Max, can I call you Max?" He ignored the others head shake indicating that he 'd prefer not. "Liz is my cousin and I'm head of our family. I was not happy this last summer when Liz showed up a broken shell of what she was. I could feel just how much pain she was in, and it was all your fault. So, do you really think that once she got back to herself that she'd want anything to do with you? You hurt her Max, and that doesn't sit well with any of us. Did you really think that Liz would come running back to you? Do you really think that I'd allow her to come back here if that was the case? When I got here I hoped that her pain this time had nothing to do with you. Thankfully, it doesn't at least not in the same way. So, you'll not be coming around her anymore. Do you hear me?" Caleb's voice was the quiet almost whisper voice that was calm, but hard and cold as steel. It was a voice that the others associated with him passing judgement on something. Max took in the other guy and what he said. He knew that he wasn't wanted, but he didn't like being dictated to like a child. He especially did not like it since Caleb didn't seem that much older than him if at all.

Max didn't move a muscle not wanting to appear to follow Caleb's directive. With a nod from the oldest son the youngest two stood and Tyler for a change threw the first punch. He allowed himself to relish the feel of skin hitting skin and heard the crack as he broke the other guys nose. Normally, Tyler was the calmer of the two, but this was the guy who had hurt, used, and manipulated the love of his life. That didn't sit well with him, as Caleb had said. It didn't sit well with any of them. He probably could have accepted it if Liz simply had never returned his love. However, knowing exactly what the other guy had done had pissed him off in more ways than the youngest had ever thought possible. Reid then circled the alien and threw a punch that left him with a bloody lip. Both of them knew that they hadn't done any lasting damage, but were willing to fix that. Finally, Tyler spoke,"Max, you'd best leave or next time we won't be so kind." Max shivered at the sound of those words. This was them being kind, Max's mind quaried? Then, he did not want to know what they'd do if they let their anger go completely. He'd have be more careful the next time he wanted to talk to Liz.

So, with that Max turned to leave and the others sat down. The group finished their lunches and decided to head out to the nearest pool hall. It'd been a while but Liz looked forward to the chance to relax and enjoy one of her favorite pass times. Reid smirked and challenged her to a game as they entered the small brick building that housed the only place that held pool tables in the small town. Liz just shook her head, knowing that the blonde was overly confident. She hadn't played over the summer since the table was perpetually occupied at Nicky's by Reid, Tyler, Abbott and his cronies. "I'll even let you break", he said. Caleb laughed hearing this. "Famous last words", he said. Liz smiled her cousin had been the one to teach her how to play while she had visited one year over Christmas break. So, Caleb was well aware as to how good she was.

Liz grabbed her pool stick and from the wall and let Reid rack up the balls. She lined up the cue ball and took her shot sinking two striped balls to start with. That led to a groan from the blonde who just then realized his mistake. The two turned out to be fairly well matched and the game took a while due to that. "Eight ball corner pocket", Liz called taking what she hoped would be her last shot. The ball went in smoothly and she smiled. "Pay up", she said holding out her hand knowing the standard bet. Reid reluctantly took out a hundred dollar bill from his wallet and handed it over.

After a few hours of pool and horsing around. The group left and returned to the Parker's apartment. Liz and Caleb changing into all black outfits of black jeans and tops with shoes to match. They silenced their phones and left to the school. It was almost time to go and get the information that they needed. As soon as the sun had set they went to work using to get into the building, and again to get into the guidance office. So far so good, they had yet to see or hear anyone. Once inside Liz went to the cabinets and grabbed Alex's file. Just then Caleb felt another presence in the corridor. He telepathically shouted to Liz that they had company and the two quickly used to get up to levitate up by the ceiling where they weren't so likely to be seen. Just then the Sherriff's Deputy walked in to check the room. Liz nearly dropped several papers out of the file as she started to freak out. Thankfully, the Deputy turned and walked out just in time. The cousin's brought themselves back down and Liz quickly copied the papers detailing Alex's arrangements for studying abroad. More than a little worried after the close call that they'd had with the Deputy they carefully left making sure everything was as they found it.

A/n: Please Read and Review! This is my first attempt at writing in a while. Thanks!


	4. Reality Bites

The cousins made their way back to the Parker Apartment in comfortable silence and quietly let themselves back into the apartment by way of Liz's balcony. Once back in the apartment they began working on the remaining elements of their game plan. Liz would need to go to her classes and help Maria put together a Memorial page for Alex. The next suggestion surprised her but it shouldn't have. Caleb's voice came through the fog of her thoughts. "Honey Bear, is there anywhere else that Alex would have put information if he found out someone was after him?" Liz thought carefully, "Alex trusted few people. If he found out anything it would be in his laptop." Caleb sighed, "Ok Ty you're the best of us with computers go and see what you can find out tomorrow. Liz you should contact the host family and let them know that he passed away and let us know what else you can find out from them."

Those things settled the group broke up for the time being so that they could rest. "You seem like you could use a soak before bed." Tyler's voice broke through her thoughts as they went towards her room. Liz smiled at his thoughtfulness and nodded her head yes. Tyler went in and began running the bath using a new bubble bath set that he picked up on the trip here for her. He then proceeded to light all of Liz's bathroom candles and dimmed the lights. His work done he went and let Liz know that it was ready.

Liz Parker was amazed to find the lights dimmed and candles lit, not only that but a new set of eucalyptus mint bubble bath and shower gel on the side of the tub. The water was just the right temperature, hot enough to have steam rising from the water and relieve tension, but not so hot as to scald her skin. She would have to thank her boyfriend for this. It amazed her how wonderful to her he was. She let the bath do its' job, and let the tension and worry drain from her body and then made short work of washing her body and hair. Then she dried off and blew out the candles. Slipping back into her bedroom Liz smiled. Tyler was already asleep laying on top of the sheets on her bed. She pulled on her favorite pair of pajamas and slipped under the covers placing a kiss on his cheek.

When Liz's alarm went off the next morning she groaned and turned it off. She made quick work of getting ready for school, she pulled on black skinny jeans with a black underwear set, and a red top, with black sneakers. She wrote a brief note thanking Tyler for his thoughtfulness the night before, and went to meet Maria.

Being at school was a nightmare. Max seemed to have made it his mission to follow her everywhere. She was having a hard time focusing and needed to know everything was alright at home. So, when lunch came she made her way to the Jetta with Maria following her. "I'm sorry Liz that I didn't listen to you and back you up. It's just that the idea of that being the case scares the crap out of me", Maria finally said. Liz simply nodded and the girls made their way back to the Crash Down for lunch. They smiled seeing that the guys were already down there seemingly waiting for them.

Liz took a seat in between her cousin and Tyler who had stepped out of the booth to make space for her. Maria took a seat next to Reid who looked surprisingly pleased with himself. They ordered lunch, and chatted for about ten minutes until they heard a jingle which indicated to the group that someone else had entered the café. None of them where pleased to see the pod squad take their usual booth. Max had a permanent glare on his face focused on the guys sitting with Liz and Maria. Once they were able to be done eating the girls hurriedly left and struggled to make it through the rest of the day.

Liz called Alex's host family several time leaving a message on two occasions. The second time was while she was getting ready to leave school. As she hung up her cell phone Max grabbed her arm roughly and pressed her against the nearest section of lockers. "Liz what you're doing it isn't safe. You're putting us all at risk. I understand that you might have said and done some things in grief that are not what you meant. Just stop being reckless. We've always made decisions as a group." Liz glared at Max wishing that it was safe to use. "Max. I may have been hasty, and maybe I could have said things a bit calmer, but I meant what I said. As for making decisions as a group we can't make them anymore. You guys drew the lines. Besides you heard my cousin, friends and boyfriend. Stay away from me, Max!"

Meanwhile, in another part of Roswell a very nervous Tyler stood in front of Alex's laptop. Thankfully, Alex's father let him in when he said that Liz needed it get pictures for the spread. He took it back to the Parker apartment and was waiting for the girls there. Reid and the others had gone to play some pool. So the youngest was left alone to worry about what they might find, and how Liz might take anything that they find. Jostled from his thoughts by the sound of two pairs of running feet he looked up. When Liz and Maria walked in the first thing he noticed was Liz's hair blowing when there was no wind or fan going. The first words out of his mouth were, "How long has her hair been doing that?" Maria worried her lip, "Pretty much since Max yanked her against the lockers before we could leave school.

With those words Tyler sent a 911 text to the others. "Liz take a deep breath. Inhale in, exhale out slowly. Stay with me and calm down please we need you." Once she was calmer and her hair had laid on her shoulders calmly, he took her arm to help her to the couch. Tyler noticed her wince, and he realized just how rough the other guy had been. Caleb came in just then, followed by Pogue and Reid. Reid go and get her tea, Ty get her bath ran. She needs to heal.

That said, Liz was in a soothing bath with herbs that were used to heal them when they were left sore with her green tea. Her cousin's voice had been one that left no room for argument. That meant that she was in here until her arm wasn't sore and the swelling and bruising could be dealt with. She knew better than to get out sooner. She'd find herself brought right back in here.

Maria was left with the boys as Liz soaked in the tub. She sat next to Reid and watched as Tyler and Caleb tried to figure out the code to unlock Alex's laptop. Finally she said, "Try I the stud." The guys looked at her a little surprised, but she was a little more surprised when Tyler actually tried it. They went through his files one by on; finally coming across one that was buried and locked with another code. "Try Cannucks", came Liz's voice suddenly. Through their connection. Caleb put it in this time. Suddenly they were in. Written over and over were the words "Leanna is not Leanna".

When Liz reemerged dressed once more she asked for dinner and some ice for her arm. The group went down and ate in the diner taking ice in a cloth for Liz's arm. Once they'd all had a chance to eat the group decided to more relaxed evening. They put in a really bad horror movie that they all made fun of, and threw popcorn at each other. Soon enough Maria was falling asleep on Reid's arm. Liz was curled up comfortably next to Tyler, and when the movie ended the group decided that it was time to catch up on school work. Maria groaned, "I forgot that I have not just one bookworm, nerd here. I have three now." That led to pillows being thrown at Maria by Liz, Caleb and Tyler. Liz hated that she had not been able to focus at school. After all Harvard was still the goal. More so even now that Tyler and she were together. Liz went to do her homework, thanks to Maria paying attention in class, she was able to copy down the assignments and readings to get through. The boys each started tackling the list of readings and assignments that they had to email to their professors at Spencer. Liz looked up from her AP Bio textbook when she heard a noise only to see it was Maria and Reid making out. "Please, enough with that already. Some of us are trying to study", she teased.

The group was stunned when the Liz's phone rang. Liz answered quickly since she recognized the host families' number. After a moment she put it on speaker and the gentleman's voice came through loud and clear. "I'd appreciate it if you stop calling here. We don't know anyone named Alex and we're not a host family." Liz apologized and hung up the phone quickly. "Well that explains the Leanna's not Leanna document. Alex was never in Sweden", Tyler said. Liz and the others nodded their heads. Liz frowned, "Then where was he?"

Max Evan's knew that he needed to get Liz to listen to him. Right now she wasn't and that was dangerous. So here he was standing once more under Liz's balcony. He listened to the noises from inside the apartment and he heard quiet. Then again at 11 at night what else could he expect in this town. Pulling himself up Max looked into Liz's room. He saw her asleep by herself on the bed. Her hair laid out behind her around her face on her pillow. One leg was slightly out of the white sheet on her bed. In spite of everything that had happened he couldn't help, but think that she looked so beautiful.

He heard water and realized that someone was in the bathroom. He went in hoping that he'd have enough time before the guy come out. He went over to the bed slowly so as not to not alert anyone to his presence. He took her small hand in his larger one, and was surprised when the connection between them didn't start to open up. So, determined to get through to her and open up their connection and remind Liz that she needed to listen to him he forged the connection with his powers once more.

Max was stunned when he felt himself being pulled into a memory of Liz's. He found himself completely frozen as he watched the group observing a party down below them. Teens danced with red solo cups in their hands to music around a number of bonfires. He was surprised to see that Caleb and Liz were down with this sort of party, and even more surprised not to see the blonde guy who had hit him earlier. Just as if Max hand brought him there he saw the blonde walk up. He was even more surprised to see a very angry Tyler turn to his friend, "Where were you? We stopped by to give you a lift." The blonde guy, just smirked, "Had things to do. How's the party?" The guy with long hair replied this time, "Don't know, we just got here." The blonde approached the cliffs ahead and turned his eyes black calling for the others to drop in. He watched as Tyler and Pogue followed him, and were eventually followed by a more reluctant Liz and Caleb who concluded that the first one would never learn. Then Max watched the group as they made their way into the party. He noted Tyler's arm around Liz's shoulder, and the soft kiss that they shared as they approached a couple of girls the other teens seeming to make way for the group. Suddenly, Max was pulled out of the memory by a stronger force.


	5. An Alien Interference

Max looked up into the jet black eyes of Caleb Danvers, the other guys eyes radiated his fury as two other angry males stood at his side. He looked from one to the next and back again hoping that his eyes were playing a trick on him. Unfortunately, for him they weren't and that meant that there was something wrong here. Max knew for a fact that Caleb had the same soft, chocolate brown eyes that Liz did. He also could have sworn that the guy next to him with longish hair usually had eyes that were kind of like the outside of a nut. Then he looked at the blonde in his white wife beater, the infamous fingerless gloves still on and knew that this was a sign that meant nothing good for Max. Reid's expression was one of pure disgust. Messing with someone at their most vulnerable, and trying to enter their mind was in his mind the ultimate invasion of a person's privacy. A person may not know it to meet him or just see him around, but the right to privacy was something that the "bad boy of Ipswich" took seriously. As loud and obnoxious as Reid might come off, he kept a lot of things private and close to his chest. He didn't like the idea others knowing his innermost thoughts and feelings, and being told what to do. The cold silence and disgust from him was perhaps worse than the fury Max saw on Caleb's face. He knew for a fact that the blonde had ice blue eyes every other time he had seen him. This lead Max to wonder what these people were?

Max hung his head in distress hoping that maybe Liz would set the others straight, about his place in her life. Unfortunately, that was too much to hope for as he heard Liz's voice come coldly from behind where he stood. Liz's voice projected the same emotion registering on the face of her cousin, and she asked, "See anything interesting?"

Max turned to Liz and answered, "I just wanted to help you get your mind clear. You've been acting strangely since you came back this year, and I don't like it. You belong with me Liz and you shouldn't be taking such risk as you have been. What you are doing is not only unnecessary, but put all of us at risk. Not just me, but Michael, Isabel, Tess, Kyle, Maria, and you."

That brought forward a deep, dry chuckle from the oldest of the sons. Max rounded on the other guy and he angrily asked, "What is so funny?" Caleb smirked, "Liz wants nothing to do with you anymore. She has been trying to stay out of all of this, but you lot just wouldn't let her. She isn't yours anymore. Her leaving this last summer, without leaving you a forwarding address and not calling was a break up. Heck, she even told you that she couldn't stand in the way of what you were supposed to do. She ended things with you man. She is with Tyler now and they're perfect for each other. As for her taking an unnecessary risk in trying to find Alex's killer let's just say that we disagree whole heartedly. I also believe that we told you to stay away from my cousin."

Max gulped, and proceeded to argue against the other guy and said, "this is a matter between Liz and I, and we don't need other people interfering. The two of us are just going through a rough spot, and need to work on our relationship. Liz loves me and I love her. She needs to remember that we need to work together, and what the risk are. She needs to remember how much she owes to me and the others. Then things will get a lot better. She needs to just let go of this witch hunt that she is on."

Max could have sworn that the temperature had dropped in the room by at least 10 degrees just then, and he felt another presence enter the room. Looking up he saw Tyler standing behind the others in a pair of grey sweats his electric blue eyes now black just like the other guys in the room. Things were not looking good for him.

Finally, Caleb looked to Tyler hoping to read some indication as to how his friend wanted to handle this situation. He seemed to take from both his cousin and Tyler that they were not happy campers. With a nod, from Tyler to Caleb, and from Caleb to Reid the blonde grabbed Max into a headlock and they escorted Max into the back room of the café. Once there the boys took turns throwing energy balls or so they appeared to Max. He did not understand that those with him in that room could manipulate the elements, and essentially do whatever they wanted. Max moved hopelessly to try and catch or dodge the balls of energy, only to find that as he moved away from one sent by Caleb he'd end up getting hit by one from Tyler. While Max stunned by the power displayed, Reid sent one at him knocking Max into the couch across the room. Max stood up trying to use his shield only to find that it would not hold against an energy ball sent at him by Caleb. The blonde whom had brought Max down the stairs laughed at the fact that the alien king thought his wimpy shield could hold out against them. Max dodged another series of energy balls sent at him by the younger two sons who were intent on making good on their promise to hurt the alien if he came near Liz again.

As a weary Max was blasted yet again by the eldest, the alien finally asked the question on his mind. He looked to Caleb hoping for answers. Max's voice trembled, "What are you guys?" The eldest took pity on the alien and raised a hand stopping the others from doing or saying anything. Caleb considered the alien in front of him. Deciding that the risk was negligible in telling him. Caleb called for Liz who appeared at the bottom of the stairs swiftly. Caleb said, "I always wondered how they never figured it out." With a nod to his cousin Caleb and the others gave Liz the floor. Liz worried her bottom lip and watched the faces of her family each showing signs of anxiety and curiosity as to how this would go over. Reid was tapping his chin. Tyler was ringing his hands, while Pogue sat on his. Caleb tried to keep himself together, but was not succeeding. The eldest too was worrying his bottom lip. Finally, Liz spoke up carefully. "Imagine having the ability to do anything you want, but anytime you use it; it weakens you. That is our reality Max. We hide it well though not wanting others to find out our secret potential. It is not just a huge risk letting our secret get out, but the price that we'd pay if people started to want us to use to help them is huge. You don't know the price that I've paid because I felt obligated to help you all. I used to get you and I safely away from Eagle Rock. After destiny I felt the need to get myself back together. After all you can't take care of anyone else if you don't take care of you. While trying to do so I realized that I'd repaid my debt to you. I'd helped save you from Sherriff Valenti and then from the Special Unit, and Eagle Rock. I'd used to help keep myself and you alive as we left the old Military Base. During the harvest there was a fire that destroyed the husks. Do you remember that?" Max nodded that he did. "That was my doing Max. Again I used to protect you all."

Max was overwhelmed as he tried to process this information. "Now here is the deal Max you're secret has been kept safe. Now, you will not repeat ours. If you consider doing so then you should remember, the things that have been done to our kind in the past. Know that you will revisit that on all of us including Liz. It was those kinds of things that Liz imagined when you first told her what you were if the word got out. For that reason she felt a sense of obligation to protect you since you thought; that you saved her. In reality she could have saved herself. You were just quicker than she anticipated." This rant was directed at him by Reid who looked deadly serious.

Max took in the fact that the others looked just as serious. They truly meant this that much was apparent to him. Max thought back to what the teacher had said about the Salem Witch Hunts in his AP History class. The teacher had spoken of people being hung, decapitated, drowned, and burned at the stake. The people in front of him including Liz were a part of that legacy, and it scared them. He also knew that he couldn't say anything about this to anyone. Most people didn't believe in witches. Fewer people believed in witches actually than believed in aliens.

Realizing that his own secret was safe as these people had a secret to protect too, he nodded that he would keep the silence. Max was not thrilled about this, but knew it was what must be done. He looked at Tyler, and saw that the brunette's eyes had gone back to their stunning blue. Worry apparent in his face as he hugged Liz to his side. Max knew that there was a problem to be sorted out here. He had to ask it, "Do you really love him Liz?" Searching Liz's face he could see the complete adoration she had for the other guy. This was apparent to all in the room as Liz simply said, "yes". Then, she stood bringing Tyler up with her. The couple headed back up to the apartment Reid and Pogue following them. This left Caleb to escort out a very sad Max Evans.

Up in the Parker apartment Tyler and Liz laid down talking strategy now that they knew that they needed to keep looking for their enemy. The couple concluded that while Liz was at school Tyler would scan the picture into Alex's computer and search using recognition software for the building. Then, they would move on from there.

Liz raised herself up on her side and looked up into Tyler's blue eyes. It was almost magnetic as the gap closed between the two of them, and their lips met tentatively at first. Soon the two found that their kissing was becoming more and more intense. Tyler's hands found Liz's hips and pulled her closer and closer to him. Then, they had traveled up into her hair deepening the contact between them. Finally, the need for oxygen forced the two apart. Tyler's eyes searched her sweet face and finding no signs of regret he relaxed and smiled glad that Liz had not waivered or been dissuaded from him by the events of the evening. This was one of the first few times the two had been like this together. She had only given him soft, peck kisses so far, to nervous for much else. Furthermore, since the others were usually with them they didn't want to put on a show. For these reasons this was the first night that the two had started to explore their passions. Seeing Liz's complete trust in letting him lead in this area of their relationship, he couldn't have felt more honored. It had been worth the wait! Other guys had teased Tyler; some even inferring that he didn't like girls not that there was anything wrong with that necessarily. However, Tyler had taken it all with a great deal of restraint. He had known what he wanted and was not going to just hop into bed with just anyone to prove a point. Now, being here with Liz Tyler was glad, because he wouldn't trade the look of complete trust in her eyes for the world.

 _A/n: Please Read and Review! This story has been my first attempt at writing for a while. I appreciate it!_


	6. Where In the World Was Alex?

Liz woke up earlier than normal the next day, blinking her eyes open she looked down feeling a weight on her waist. She smiled seeing that Tyler's arm was draped protectively over her. She knew that she quickly slid out from under his arm, and the sheets. She went into her bathroom to get ready for yet another long day ahead of her. She showered first washing her hair with her normal shampoo and conditioner, and then making use of the new body wash that Tyler had given her. She loved the smell of Eucalyptus Mint, and knew that it was a favorite of many of the Covenant mother's. That being especially true of Rosalind Simms. Liz got dressed swiftly in a pair of black skinny jeans and black top with a black tank underneath with a lace overlay in the same color. She brushed and blew her hair dry. Her hair laid down neatly over her shoulders, and she put on light make up. Finally, she pulled on matching converse sneakers, and made her way to the café.

In the café Liz got a breakfast ordered for her boyfriend. She made sure that his coffee was a perfect mocha color with just the right amount of cream and sugar. Liz smiled to herself sneaking back to her room without spilling a thing. She placed them on the night stand. Liz wrote a brief note to Tyler hoping that he wouldn't be too embarrassed, or think it over the top. Her note was simple, but conveyed all of the emotions she felt toward him in this brief time together.

Dear Tyler,

If you were to have seen me when I got up this morning I would not have been able to hide how giddy I was. To know how much you love and care for me has been a very heady experience. You have been so good to me, and I cannot believe that I am so lucky. I am very pleased that I have found love with someone so special. I wished that I did not have to leave you this morning. I knew when I went to Ipswich this last summer that I needed to pull myself together. What I did not expect to find was love! Well, at least not of the romantic sort. However, it is amazing the strange way that fate works sometimes. My only regret is not having seen sooner what was right in front of me all along. I love you always!

XOXO- Liz

PS: I left breakfast on the nightstand for you. I knew that you'd wake up not long after I left.

She neatly folded the note and left it folded in thirds on her pillow with his name neatly written on the front. With that Liz left the apartment and café in hurried effort to make it to school and into class before she had to deal with any of the pod people, especially Max. He now knew the truth, and part of her was indeed relieved. That however, did not solve the fact that they were at war and had been since Alex's funeral. She was not thrilled that he was still trying to keep her from finding Alex's killer.

Liz walked into the school and let out a grown immediately. Tess Harding and Isabel Evans stood right in front of her, and both looked pissed. Liz debated what tact to take with the two alien females. She hated Tess with every fiber of her being. Liz's instincts had always told her that Tess was not to be trusted. Her feelings towards the blonde had nothing to do with jealousy over Max. They had everything to do with the witch in her recognizing when someone meant to harm her or others around her. Liz decided that she need to get to class. She tried to hurry past only to have Isabel step in front of her. Isabel put her hands on her hips ordering Liz to stop simply by blocking her way. This only managed to prove to Liz that she was right to try and get out of the alien abyss. Isabel's voice came through in a cold, no non-sense manner, "Liz we have to talk." Liz was not happy and just as coldly said, "No Isabel. We do not need to talk. I need to get to class and I suggest that you do the same." With that Liz walked into AP English, and spent the rest of the day dodging the pod squad. That was not an easy feat since Max or Isabel was in most of her classes. Thankfully, Michael didn't take school seriously, and Tess was not all that smart. At least now Max knew the truth. Therefore, he understood the repercussions if he took his private war against her investigation too far, or tried to persuade her to start seeing him again.

Tyler Simms woke up just after Liz had left her bedroom for the second time. He looked down at the pillow on Liz's side of the bed. His eyes came to rest on a simply note folded in thirds with his name written on in Liz's neat script. A part of him became fearful of what it might say. After all, isn't this how most people would break things off with someone once the situation got too awkward? He decided that he wanted to get ready for the day first. Then, he would have to face his fears and read the note that Liz left for him.

Tyler, showered quickly and pulled on a pair of jeans that were faded strategically in the front with a light blue button up. He quickly fixed his hair and shaved. Once he fixed the bed and sat down to read the note he could feel the presence of his brother come up to his side lending silent support. Caleb's voice was soft, but firm. He decided that it was best to be direct in this case saying, "It's not what you think it is Baby Boy." Tyler looked up at him and asked, "How do you know?" Caleb chuckled, "You forget how close Liz and I are. I know her probably better than anyone. Sometimes I even wonder if I know her better than she does. After what she said last night after she agreed to be your girl there was no going back for her. By the way, yes I know that things are starting to happen between the two of you. I don't mind, as long as I don't have to see or hear any funny business. After all, this s my cousin that you're seeing." That got a laugh finally from Tyler as the younger boy threw a pillow at the oldest.

Once Caleb left Tyler opened the note and was relieved to realize that his friend was right. Now, feeling like a complete moron he went to reheat the coffee and breakfast sandwich that Liz had left for him. He smiled as he thought about what her note had said. He was glad that Liz had no regrets about them or the progress that was occurring in their physical relationship. If anything it seemed that Liz was fast becoming possibly the most loving, and doting of the Covenant girlfriends. Tyler grinned at this thought. His girlfriend the most devoted that was not something that he would never have imagined. Kate and Pogue had been together the longest, and she could hardly be called devoted. She and Pogue had a unique dynamic. They fought most of the time, one of them usually insanely jealous over something or other. Sarah, well she was nice and great for Caleb. However, she was hardly the sort that qualified as a devoted girlfriend most of the time she seemed hesitant and unsure of her relationship with Caleb. Perhaps, it was that Liz didn't have to question where she stood with him. He had made that clear from the beginning. It also helped that Liz was like them so there was no need for her to be hesitant about what being with him might mean, and she knew everything. So, did Sarah for what little good that did her.

Ready to face the day ahead Tyler began running the scan of the picture of Alex and Leanna in front of that building through photo recognition. He limited the search parameters to building recognition. That running he went to work on yet more work for his own classes. Tyler had a report to write on Edgar Allen Poe, and a five page paper to write for his AP History class, after that he would be doing both his and Reid's math work.

Liz's mood lifted slightly knowingly with the last bell. Liz stood up from her desk in AP Biology, and made her way towards the red Jetta, and Maria. The two girls went towards the Crash Down Café, and ordered a round of Alien Blasts for everyone! They were determined to make this a good day no matter what.

They found the boys all sprawled out on the floor doing their school work. Well, technically Reid was making jokes as Tyler tried to get him to do his work, ultimately doing the assignment for him. Maria laughed, "Just like us Liz." That brought a smile to Liz's face. Her reply was, "no Maria, not just like us." The boys looked up and saw the girls had brought in snacks and began to eat the treats as quickly as the girls could hand them out. That was when the computer finally beeped. Liz smiled and said, "I knew that you could find that building for us." The building turned out to be a computer lab at the UNM-Las Cruces. That was less an hour and a half drive! They were getting so close to answers. The group continued to do homework quickly concluding that they would have to go to Las Cruces over the weekend.

Once their homework was done Caleb felt the need to talk to his cousin. He wanted to talk to Liz about her upcoming birthday and the rest of her life. He had no intention of letting Liz stay here after they found Alex's killer, and he needed to make sure that Liz was still on the same page. So, he stood slowly and stretched heading towards Liz's room knowing that she would follow him. The cousins crept out onto Liz's balcony, one of her favorite thinking spots. With a deep breath Caleb began, "You know that Baby Boy's been in love with you forever right? When all of this is done and we take care of Alex's killer I'm not going to let you stay here. You'll be coming back to Ipswich with us and attending Spencer Academy. However, before that we have one more major event to handle." Liz smiled, "Yes, I'm aware that I'm an idiot to have not seen how he felt about me before. I also know that I still need to deal with the big 1-8. However, can we get one evil out of the way before the next?" The oldest son chuckled, "Ok Honey Bear, whatever you say."

The two cousins went back into the house not even thinking that someone might have been listening in on their private conversation. Someone, who had their own agenda at play and was not happy with the two for getting in the middle of things that did not concern them. After all, these silly humans had nothing to do with them and their destiny. However, Max couldn't see that. All he cared about was Liz. Even after she slept with Kyle or so he thought Max still loved her. Tess knew better though. She had gone through Kyle's journal and knew that they had never slept together. Liz had just wanted Max to think so. For what reason she did not know, and neither did Kyle apparently. Part of what she heard pleased her Liz Parker would soon enough be leaving Roswell for good. She knew that the guy Liz was talking to was her cousin. Who was Baby Boy though? Was Liz seeing someone? She knew some of Caleb's friends were in town with him, but that didn't answer her questions. She was never able to gain Liz's trust and so had not been introduced to or filled in on the boys. Only Max had and something about these guys had Max keeping his mouth shut. Not something normal for him when it came to Liz. Now, she needed to get answers quick. She couldn't have her plan fall apart and for it to work she needed Liz Parker out of the way!

Please Read and Review!


	7. Evelyn Is Coming!

Liz was not thrilled to have been reminded of her upcoming birthday. She was nervous and excited at the same time. It was not a normal birthday like most people get for their 18th. On her 18th birthday at the exact moment that she was born; she would experience more pain that humanly possible. She would ascend and come into her full and matured powers. It was not something that she was looking forward to. These newly matured powers would be even more addicting, and bring an even stronger compulsion to use than she had now. She felt some comfort having the boys around, at least she knew that they'd be there for her if anything went wrong.

Liz had followed her cousin back into the apartment, but rather than go and rejoin the others she sat in contemplative silence in her room. Now that the topic of her birthday had been brought up she needed to come up with a plan. She wanted to make sure that no one saw the spectacle that would not understand it. In other words she wanted only her boys with her when it happened at exactly 10:30 pm on the 22nd of May. Maria still did not have all of the facts and it was perhaps best left that way. Maria would flip if she saw her best friend going through such horrifying pain. That is not to mention that Maria did not do well with new situations, and weird scenarios. She found herself chuckling as she thought about her friend's reaction to the reality of aliens. Ironic considering that Amy made plastic alien figurines, and such to sell. As for the aliens, after all is said and done she'd really rather not explain anything further, and not have to deal with the drama they'd bring to the day.

Tyler watched as his brother came back into the room without his girlfriend. Sighing Tyler asked, "Where's Liz?" Caleb shook his head. "Probably in her room obsessing over her upcoming birthday since I was dumb enough to bring it up." Tyler nodded, "I understand why that would happen; after all it is not just any birthday. Maybe, we should find a way to make the day more pleasant for her." His friend and brother nodded. Tyler felt horrible for his girl to be having to face such pain after two very dramatic years. He found himself thinking, and trying to come up with some way to make the day better for Liz.

Liz pulled herself together and made her way back out to where the others were sitting in the living room of her family's apartment. She really was struggling with everything that had been happening this last year. She really didn't know if she could handle staying here too much longer. Everywhere she looked there were memories of things that she'd rather not dwell on. The presence of the other members of the Covenant helped though. There was a solid and sincere sense of stability in their united front. She would need that strength in the weeks to come. It was a strength that they'd all drawn from in turn over the years, and that was the real strength of the Covenant

She was glad to know that Caleb was still on board with the idea of her coming back to Ipswich, MA after all of this was over. She was hoping to arrange her studies so that she'd be able to take her finals a week early, and that should allow them to be back home for her "big" birthday. Then, there was the chance to move on with Tyler, and not have ties around to the horrible drama that was her life with Max around. Yeah, she had gone to Ipswich after Max hurt her, however that also lead to her finally knowing how Tyler felt. Max also hadn't known about Ipswich, and so it was fairly well unmarred by him. That was part of why she had gone there.

Caleb could feel Liz's pain again, at least this time he could also feel that there was some optimism. He'd sat down and put his head between his knees. The next couple of weeks would not be easy ones to get through. They were not only getting close to finding Alex's killer, but he had a sinking feeling that they weren't done dealing with the pod-squad as Liz and Maria referred to the aliens. He didn't like how Max had behaved when he found out that they were here. It really made his nerves stand on end. Everything about Max read stalker to his way of thinking. Caleb really didn't like dealing with enemies hiding in plain sight. It was a part of their reality that none of them much cared for. Their instincts were as keen as they are, and their skills so finely tuned because of centuries of betrayal, persecution and trials. Just as he was trying to think of where to start dealing with that whole aspect Liz finally came in taking a seat next to him. Liz smiled, it was just like Caleb to make things more complicated than they needed to be. "Let's start with dinner", Liz suggested helpfully. She was doing her best to keep everyone cared for while they helped her on her investigation. She was finding that she rather liked being kept busy, and having a home full of people to care for. A smile formed on her face as part of her wondered if someday she would be able have that be case on a regular basis. Yes, she had always dreamed of being head of Molecular Research and Development at Harvard; but she did still want a family.

The group decided that it would be fun to eat at Senior Chow's and play pool so with that decided they began the short walk down the main street of Roswell. This brought them to the quaint small restaurant with the beautiful brick work. The group struggled with trying to decide what do for teams. Ultimately, they decided that they'd just play tournament style. That way they could see who the best pool player was once and for all. That would make for a long and interesting evening, but at least it would be fun.

Meanwhile, at the Evan's home Max Evan's was playing that dreadfully depressing music again. Somehow he'd always hoped that Liz would come to her senses, and all would be right with the world again. Then, this year had been very rocky between them. Even when he'd first seen her with Kyle part of him had known that they there had to be more to the situation. When he had finally started to buy what Liz was telling him small things would happen to make him wonder if he was seeing the full picture. Now, he knew that there was at least one other secret that Liz had been keeping from him. "Max, Izzy dinner is ready" their mother called from the bottom of the stairs. So, Max dutifully got up and made his way downstairs with his parents and sister. The kitchen was as intended, the homiest room in the entire place, and always had been. Tonight, it smelled of his mother's meatloaf and mashed potatoes. On the table already was a tossed salad ready to be dished up.

All it took was one look at Philips Evan's face to see that it had not been a good day at the office. His mom and sister seemed to notice the expression on his face too. Isabel tentatively questioned him, "Bad day daddy?" Philip scowled, "very bad indeed. The wicked witch of the east is coming to Roswell." Isabel who made a point of not caring to much about their father's work as long as they had what they needed, and there was money for her to go shopping found her ears perking up. She proceeded to question, "Who is that? Philip looked at his children, he and Diane had hoped that Max and Izzy would never have meet these people. Finally, he answered his daughter's question, "Evelyn Danvers! The woman smokes like a chimney and drinks as much, but that family seems to have more money than most countries. Unfortunately, since her son is already here she has decided to come out here herself. The kid's alright I've dealt with him more than Evelyn and generally as long as he feels that they're not being cheated he leaves me alone. I send him daily reports and briefs on what is happening in the firm and he stays out of my way, content to let me run things. Caleb just reminded me that there would be consequences should he find that I'm less than honest with him? That woman on the other hand, she is as nosey and as overbearing as a day is long. She also has no problem throwing her weight around and criticizing everyone on everything." Max who wasn't dumb put two and two together. Sighing, he asked, "She's Liz's Aunt so she can't possibly be all that bad, Can she?" That brought a laugh from both of his parents. It looked like there was still more about them that he didn't know than he'd like. Maybe it was time to find out all that he could about Liz's cousin and his friends.

Back at Senor Chow's the tournament was about to wrap up. The whole tournament had come down to Caleb and Li z. Finally, Caleb called the left side pocket and sunk the eight ball. With that the group departed back to the Parker's apartment. It had been a nice and pleasant diversion from their otherwise stressful situation. Coming up with such things was one of many things the group was talented at. It came with being born into a life filled with stress they all supposed. Liz left to go and get ready for bed, and Caleb took that as his chance to talk to the guys alone. "Reid, Tyler we're going to go and check out what is going on with the aliens here in Roswell. I need you guys to stay here and back Liz up if anything happens", he commanded. Both boys looked at the oldest, then at each other. Finally, the youngest spoke up, "You know that we will but don't you think she'll be a little pissed that you want us to babysit her? Shouldn't she at least be a part of making this decision?" Caleb hung and shook his head. He knew that Tyler was right about that. "Look, it's not that I don't think she can take care of herself. It's that I know that this about hit close to home again. I'm just not sure if she's ready to have to take on someone she thought was a friend." With that the two eldest sons went back out into the night.

At the Evan's home, Max was sitting on Isabel's bed talking to her about whom their father had been complaining. Isabel looked at her brother stunned. She could not believe that Liz Parker was that well off. It's just strange to think of her as having that kind of clout, and power. "I still can't believe that Liz is related to people on that level", she stated. Max replied, "I know that Caleb's her cousin and so that makes that Evelyn woman her Aunt. So yeah this is for real. What is even weirder is that she moved on so quickly, and is dating one of the other guys. I just wish that I knew more about the other guys, especially Tyler." The way that Max said his name made it sound like a disease. Isabel shook her head, "It stands to reason that they'd be from similar families. So, other kids from wealthy families, probably attending the same Prep school and such. Leave it to Liz "perfect" Parker, to start dating someone like that." Max didn't like that assessment from his sister, but he knew that she was probably right. Not one to be out done if he could help it anymore Max retorted, "Still just the same see what you can dig on him on the internet and let me know. His name is Tyler Simms." Defeated he started to leave his twin sister's room, but Isabel's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Max, have you even thought about it? Have you considered that Liz might be right? After all, you're the one who trusted "Miss Scientist" to begin with, and you always said her instincts were uncanny, always right on." With that said Max lugged himself back to his room. Caleb who had been listening to most of the conversation from his vantage point outside the home was satisfied that neither Max nor his sister was a willing part in what had happened to their friend.

A/N: I want to give a giant thank you to all of you have been reading and reviewing! Those reviews are fuel for my mind and help me to keep working on this story, as well as, give me ideas for other stories. Please, keep reading and reviewing. If you have been reading and not reviewing thank you still, please review I truly appreciate it.


	8. Perfect

The next morning had come too soon for the Ipswich group. Each of them waking up with the certain realization the trouble was closer than they would like. Liz had gotten up early and showered and dressed in a khaki colored skirt that came to mid-thigh, and a brown tank top. Tossing on a pair of white converse she was ready for the day at school. She was just about to leave when her eyes shifted over to her bed where Tyler sat. They were planning to go down to the café and have breakfast before she left for school. It was totally different having the boys here, but a good different. It made her feel more alive and less freakish. Then, again she may be needed to place the blame on herself for feeling that way. The only one who understood fully the extent to which those feelings affected her was Caleb. He could feel her emotions through their connection and understood most of the time anyhow. It was what allowed them to be there for each other when things got too their worst. A fact for which Liz would be forever grateful.

Liz and Tyler made their way downstairs to the café. As they walked in Tyler found himself taking in her appearance. From her thick and luscious brown hair, to her golden skin and chocolate eyes to the way that her outfit accentuated perfectly her chest and hips, showing off her hourglass shape. It was then that Liz's voice pierced his thoughts, "Look at me any harder and I'll burst into flame." Tyler turned red knowing that he'd been caught. He quickly got over to the counter and paid for their food and drinks. He knew that they had only a short time before Maria and Alex would be here to head off to school with Liz. The couple found a comfortable booth, and Liz sat down, and Tyler slung an arm around her shoulder sitting next her.

None too soon had they finished their food than Maria ran in the front door of the café. Grabbing a seat across from Liz she said, "Come on Liz we have to get going. I can't be late again or I'll have detention for like a month. "Liz nodded knowing that Maria's mother had been on the war path lately. She slowly got up from her boyfriend's embrace. Somedays it was still hard for her believe that they were really together. Prior to the last summer she would have thought that the guys didn't see her as an option. Tyler come to find out had always liked her. He just assumed that she wouldn't want him. Then last summer when she'd visited he'd decided to take a chance and see if she was open to the idea. They'd had a wonderful summer while she was in Ipswich visiting Caleb and that lead to those feelings intensifying. So, it was in sadness that Liz left Caleb and Tyler and returned to Roswell.

Liz, Maria, and Alex parted ways at their lockers and headed to class. Liz was sitting in AP Biology with Max when the classroom door opened causing Max to spill the sample that they were supposed to be testing. The entire class looked up to see an elegant blonde dressed in a finely tailored suit made of cream cotton. A smile came over Liz's face as she noted the looks of envy on the faces of the girls, and they guys dropped jaws. Her Aunt Evelyn had always been a beauty. Her blonde hair, fair skin, hazel eyes, and perfect figure were the envy most women even in Ipswich. Liz stood up from her seat and slowly made her way over, and then gave the woman a hug. "Aunt Eve, What are you doing here?" Liz was happy, but also shocked at the appearance of her Aunt all of the way in Roswell. Evelyn Danvers rarely traveled farther than Boston since the death of her husband, or rather what people thought was the death of her husband. Evelyn smiled at her niece glad to see that Liz had continued to take care of herself since she last saw her. "I wanted to check on you kids, and a few things in town." Liz grimaced knowing this means that the elders must be nervous about something. Seeing her Aunt shake her head Liz put that thought aside. So the elders weren't worried, that put her mind at ease. "We always want to know that you kids are alright. Just be glad it's me, and not Rosalind." With that Evelyn went over and told the Biology Teacher that she was taking Liz to an appointment. With that done Liz was dismissed to get her stuff and spend the day with her Aunt.

Max Evans hadn't gotten the impression off of the woman that his father had described. Then again he was watching her with Liz. A lot of people were different with family than they are with others. He had seen a genuine warmth and caring on the woman's face as she interacted with her niece. She also seemed have a sense of humor, subtle as it may be. That made him wonder what made his own father fear this woman.

Liz and Evelyn ended up going to a salon in the next town over. They got their hair and nails done, and then decided to go back to Liz's so that Evelyn could see the guys before taking care business in town. The boys were sprawled out doing their school work when they walked in. Caleb was the first to notice that they had walked into the apartment and went over to greet his mother and cousin. He was followed by Tyler and Pogue, and then finally Ried.

The teens went back to doing their school work once Evelyn left and Liz started working on her homework since the boys still working. They still weren't quite finished when the sound of Ried's stomach reminded them that they still needed to eat. So, the group opted to order in Pizza so that they could keep working, and hopefully come up with a plan for their day trip down to the University. Unfortunately, since most of them were working on exams and papers the later didn't happen. They worked until the pizza came. Then, Caleb went to the apartment door and paid giving the delivery guy a generous tip. The group ate, and then went back to their respective assignments. It was already 10 o'clock by the time any of them reached a solid stopping point. So, it was agreed that they would go to their respective sleeping places, and turn in for the night.

Once in Liz's room Tyler and Liz went to her bed, and soon an innocent goodnight kiss led to the disappearance of clothes and much more. Tyler worked his way from her mouth to her jaw kissing softly along it, and then down her throat. Things got heated quickly and soon enough he had worked his way down Liz's leg. Coming back up her inseam he soon found himself at her entrance. This was new territory, and he didn't want to mess this up. Tyler looked to Liz for permission and slowly began to play that most sensitive part of her. He took his tongue, and ran it up and down her folds, and continued the circular motion on her clitoris. Her moans driving him on and he felt her hip rising and her legs clamping down, as she drew near her end. Soon Liz was moaning his name, as her juices flowed and he allowed himself to relish the moment and the taste. A throbbing in his boxers tried to demand his attention, but he would not ask that of her tonight. He wanted this time to be completely about her. He wanted to know that he gave her that kind of pleasure. Tyler slipped his shirt on Liz and slid under the covers in just his boxers and they fell asleep with holding her, and her head on his chest.

Meanwhile, at the Evan's home Isabel walked into her twin brother's room. Seeing he was not facing her and playing his depressing music again she placed the news clips on his desk and left the room. All that she had succeeding in learning about Liz's new boyfriend was that he was a National Merit Scholar at the top of his class, and the best at his specific stroke in their home state. Other than that there were mentions about the family and their charitable work, and donations. She pretty much found what she had expected. Also in one of the articles it mentioned that had received early acceptance to Harvard, Liz's dream school. In other words, her cousin had told Max the truth they were a perfect match!

A/N: Please read and review! I know it took me a while to get back to writing this and putting up new stuff. I has just been an insanely busy year. Also, let me know if you have any requests for anything you want to see happen! It just might happen.


	9. The University Trip

Saturday morning dawned early for the Ipswich bunch. They got ready and went down taking coffee and breakfast sandwiches to go. They piled in the Jetta and a blue BMW that Caleb gone into town and rented the previous day for the trip. That allowed the group to divide up comfortably into two cars. Maria, Reid, Tyler and Liz in the Jetta that allowed Caleb and Pogue to take the BMW. They had decide to divide up that way for a couple of reasons. One was that the couples wanted to stay together. The other reason was that way if they ended up separated Liz and Caleb would still be able to make sure everyone got there. Let's face it is not always easy to follow in freeway traffic.

Meanwhile, the pod squad woke up and began their normal routine. The only difference being that when they arrived at the Crash Down Cafe Liz and Maria weren't there. So, when they were seated Jeff Parker came over to take their orders. This of course irritated Max who was wanting to keep a somewhat close watch on Liz. He noticed though that his sister and best friend were not so supportive of his private war. It's not that he could blame them. If he was honest he knew that he had messed up. He had a chance to be supportive of Liz and he had botched it badly. The result was, he now had to deal with these new guys being in town. He also needed to deal with Liz not wanting him to know what they were up too completely.

The Ipswich group arrived just before lunch time at the University. They found their way to sandwich place and ordered. Once they were seated the group did their best to relax. It was nice to have a beautiful lunch that they could eat on an outdoor table with friends in the warmth of the sun. Liz leaned over where she could feel Tyler's arm next to her. She smiled across at Maria, she was glad that her best friend had come around and was now sort of seeing one of her other best friends. She giggled into her napkin trying to keep from being too loud. The others still noticed though. Finally, Maria asked her, "What is so funny?" Liz's smile fell just a little, "I was just thinking about how much Alex would have approved of the two of you.

They were almost done with their journey to finding Alex's killer. Liz could practically smell it. The witch in her knew that she had not been that far off if at all when she said that an alien killed Alex. She glanced at her boyfriend and cousin and realized that the witch in them was feeling the exact same way. They would soon have answers or so they hoped once they found out what Alex was up here.

Meanwhile, back in Roswell Max asked Michael to do some snooping and find out here Liz and Maria had gone. So, Michael went into the back room to bug Mr. Parker. "Hey, Mr. Parker why are Liz or not out there?" Jeff Parker looked up from the books that he was going over. "Well, if you're offering to help out today that would be much appreciated. Liz and the rest accompanied Maria on a tour of UNMLC. Even though the rest are Ivy League bound they thought they'd provide moral support for Maria and check out the campus." Michael went back and reported that to Max who didn't buy it. Tess obviously didn't either. "It's too risky having them out there doing some sort of private investigation that could out us. I don't buy that story at all. I didn't even hear Maria talk about going to college once." That lead of course to Michael being ordered to go to UNMLC, and find out what the others were up too really.

Unknown to Max and Tess, Michael and Isabel both felt that there was something more to the story too. Isabel did not believe that Alex would kill himself right before they went on their first real date together. It was so sad that anyone bought that. She couldn't believe that her brother was being persuaded so easily. Then, she thought further perhaps it is more that her brother was being preoccupied, and thinking things through like her normally does. Max's behavior was becoming rasher, more erratic, and less thought out, less planned. He was behaving more like Michael used to.

Then, the group started looking around, and went to find the building in Alex's photo. It didn't take long for them to find it. They quickly signed up for guest passed to use the computer lab. It didn't take long before a Lab Aide took an interest in Liz. Anyone who looked at Tyler's face would know he wasn't happy about this. However, Caleb placed a restraining hand on his friend's shoulder silently trying to calm his friend. Caleb knew from her thoughts that Liz's real interested was in the giant computer that she was looking at. If they wanted to access that one they needed help. It was not a normal computer. It was a special type used to deal with encryption. Liz flipped her hair to the side telling the guy a friend of hers had been here and worked on one of the computers. She told him that if possible she'd like to use the same one so she could continue working on some of his files that he'd been working on for him. She showed the aide the picture of Alex, and smiled at him, "please." Turning on the full power of her large doe eyes the aide let her have access to the super computer telling her, "it is the only one that Ray ever used. The guy practically lived here working on some massive decoding project." Liz had a feeling that this was about to be bigger than she thought.

Liz looked at her cousin and thought to him, this is so much bigger than we ever thought it was. I have a feeling that whoever did this is way closer to us than we'd like. Caleb eyes clouded with emotion, and he nodded his agreement. Enemies hiding in plain sight seemed to be a theme in their lives.

It didn't take long once the group was there for them to find Alex's files. They printed them off and began to prepare to leave. As they departed the building they realized that they had been in there longer than they had thought. Dark had fallen and there was a concert going on in the square. "Please Liz, its Nelly Futado"Rolling her eyes Liz reluctantly agreed. She loved the artist even though part of her thought that they should be going home, and looking over the pages that had taken too long to finish decoding and print.

The group walked over to the crowd and that was when they noticed the girl who must have been Leanna. Unfortunately, the girl took off. They split the girls with Tyler and Reid and Pogue with Caleb. They were trying to get her surrounded by the group so that she'd have to answer some questions about what happened with Alex. They made one error though in planning this they had to follow her and she knew the campus, they did not. In the process they didn't pay attention to traffic, and they almost got run over by a Motorcycle. The driver of the bike skidded to a halt at the shoulder and took off his helmet. That was when Liz and Maria recognized Michael.

 **Please Read and Review!**


End file.
